disneyparkscharactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse (real name: Minerva Mouse) is one of the most popular Disney Characters. She originated in animated shorts in the 1930s and has also appeared in a number of features and TV shows. Therefore she is one of the most common characters at all the Disney Parks with a Rarity Factor of "Unmissable". Ever since Disneyland first opened in 1955, Minnie has been appearing everyday in shows, parades, and for meet-and-greet opportunities. She is the beautiful girlfriend/secret wife of Mickey Mouse, the latter since 1933. Disneyland Resort Disneyland At Disneyland, Minnie appears daily in Mickey's Toontown at Minnie's House for meet-and-greet opportunties. She also appears daily in the Soundsational Parade, as well as Fantasmic! Minnie can also be seen during the Christmas Fantasy Parade during the Holiday season. It is also possible to spot Minnie at the following Disneyland locations: *Park Entrance *Main Street Town Square *Buena vista street *Princess Fantasy Faire Disney's California Adventure At Disney's California Adventure, it is possible to spot Minnie at Condor Flats. Disneyland Hotel At the Disneyland Hotel, Minnie appears at Goofy's Kitchen where it is possible to have a meal accompanied by Minnie as well as other characters including Goofy. Walt Disney World Magic Kingdom Park From the opening of Mickey's Toontown Fair in 1996, Minnie appeared at her home everyday for meet-and-greet opportunities. However, when Mickey's Toontown Fair closed in February 2011, Minnie, along with Mickey Mouse and the Princesses moved to Town Square Theater. In 2012, Minnie moved to the newly-opened Pete's Silly Sideshow tent in Story Book Circus. Minnie appears a number of times every day in the Dream Along with Mickey show at the Castle Forecourt along with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Snow White, The Prince, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aurora, Prince Philip, Louis, Maleficent, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Minnie can be seen daily in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. Minnie can also be seen during Mickey's Boo To You Parade during the Halloween Party and Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade during the Christmas Party. Minnie used to appear at the Liberty Treee Tavern where it was possible to have dinner, however Character Dining has stopped. Epcot At Epcot, Minnie appears for meet-and-greet opportunties daily at the Epcot Character Spot, along with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. While rare, it is also possible to spot Mickey at the following Epcot locations: *Innovations West Disney's Hollywood Studios At Disney's Hollywood Studios, Minnie meets in her dressing room in the Magic of Disney Animation Building. Minnie also appears in the Disney's Stars and Motor Cars Parade. Disney's Animal Kingdom At Disney's Animal Kingdom, Minnie appears daily at the Adventurer's Outpost on Discovery Island. Here, she wears a Safari outfit. Mickey appears daily in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. It is also possible to have a meal with Minnie, along with some of her fiends, at the Tusker House Restaurant. Dinsey's Contemporary Resort At Disey's Contemporary Resort, Minnie appears daily at Chef Mickey's where it is possible to have a meal accompanied by Minnie and other characters including Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto. Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground At Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground, Minnie appears at Mickey's Backyard BBQ where it is possible to have a meal accompanied by Minnie and other characters including Mickey Mouse, Chip and Dale. Disney's Beach Club Resort At Disney's Beach Resort, Minnie appears at Cape May Cafe where it is possible to have a meal accompanied by Minnie as well as other characters including Chip and Dale. Park Appearances *Disneyland *Disney's California Adventure *Magic Kingdom Park *Epcot *Disney's Hollywood Studios *Disney's Animal Kindom *Tokyo Disneyland *Tokyo Disney Sea *Disneyland Paris *Walt Disney Studios *Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters from Disney's Animated Shorts Category:Unmissable Characters Category:Atmosphere Characters Category:Mice Category:Characters from The Three Caballeros